


The Rose of Winterfell

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Margaery has a proposition for Sansa
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 1





	The Rose of Winterfell

“Some of the most beautiful roses in nature are in Highgarden,” Margaery said.

“I thought all of the most beautiful roses were in Highgarden,” Sansa replied.

“If you hear my grandmother tell it, then yes. But the rose of Winterfell puts them all to shame.”

“The rose of…” Sansa caught her meaning and blushed to the roots of her hair.

Margaery took her hand and kissed it. “There she is, blooming beautifully just for me.”

“But you are…” Sansa began.

“Betrothed to Joffrey, yes. Some things are necessary. But, I can be discreet. And so, Lady Sansa, can you. Otherwise, you never would have told me what I could expect from him. Since we both will be here at Kings Landing for the immediate future, we might as well make the best of it and enjoy ourselves, don’t you think?”

Sansa’s head was swimming as she considered Margaery’s proposition. It wasn’t something that she’d imagined possible, but now that it was out in the open, she could imagine nothing else. Her breath caught in her throat but the word “yes” formed on her lips a moment before Margaery kissed her.


End file.
